


Instructions for Care

by writworm42



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Anniversary, BDSM, Dom/sub, Heavy Petting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writworm42/pseuds/writworm42
Summary: It's Brooke & Vanessa's anniversary, and Vanessa is determined to spoil Brooke.





	Instructions for Care

**Author's Note:**

> One time TheArtificialDane & I were talking and she made a joke about taking care of your Brooke by making sure it was adequately petted, fed, & appreciated, and my last two brain cells were like "you know what? we can make that into porn".
> 
> Thanks so much to Meggie for telling me I was on the right track, and to holtzmanns for beta-ing this & lowkey peer pressuring me to write porn in a crowded lineup outside a gay bar

Vanessa had always had a thing for strays, and as far as strays went, Brooke was pretty easy to please. Unlike the skittish, needy boys who wandered in for a night of love and shelter before sneaking out the next morning, all Vanessa had had to do for Brooke was feed her, stroke her, and whisper a few sweet nothings in her ear, and somehow, Brooke had stayed, letting Vanessa tame her bit by bit. First a one-night stand became two, then two nights became a month, six months, a year. Somewhere along the line, the word _boyfriend_ got thrown into the mix, the diatribe Vanessa was expecting actually resolving in a single-word answer to a single-phrase question. Pretty soon they were moving in together, and now here they were, three anniversaries later, Vanessa waking up next to her sleeping lover, naked from the night before, watching her smile softly as she squirmed in her sleep, a loud, sudden snore kicking its way out of her every so often only to melt into a contented sigh.

Yep. Pretty easy to please.

Brooke’s eyelids fluttered a little, finally easing open, her dreamy smile spreading wider as she spotted Vanessa watching her.

“Mornin’, baby,” affection bloomed in Vanessa’s chest as she reached forward to gently ruffle Brooke’s hair, “Did you have a good sleep?”

“Mhm.” Brooke nuzzled into the touch, her eyes closing again at the sensation. “Dreamed about you, actually.”

“You did, huh?” Vanessa chuckled a little. “Well, you can tell me ‘bout that later; right now, we gotta have breakfast.”

Brooke rocketed up, suddenly fully awake. “Breakfast?”

“Don’t get too excited!” Vanessa laughed, “I was just thinkin’ some eggs and toast, that okay with you?”

She knew the answer before it even came out of Brooke’s mouth, predicted exactly how Brooke would lick her lips and nod, practically humming with excitement at the prospect of scrambled eggs and whole-grain bread slathered with apricot jam, just the way she liked it.

“I would love that.”

“Okay, stay there. I want you just like that.” Vanessa quickly threw on some pajamas, resisting the urge to slow down and make a show for Brooke, who was watching hungrily from the bed, her eyes trailing up and down Vanessa’s body. Vanessa winked, grinning, before retreating into the kitchen, unable to resist adding a teasing swing to her hips as she walked away.

Oh, she was going to absolutely _spoil_ that boy today.

She emerged from the kitchen a few minutes later, food, cutlery, and coffee arranged neatly on a silver tray, and almost dropped it all the minute she stepped back into the room.

Brooke was sitting on the bed, face stricken with guilt, her hand frozen mid-rub over her cock.

Vanessa put the tray down on the bedside table and sidled back onto the bed, clicking her tongue as she laid a gentle hand on Brooke’s wrist. “You gettin’ impatient already?”

“Sorry, Mami.” Brooke blushed, letting Vanessa guide her hand away, leaving her cock exposed, already half-hard and pink with arousal. It took every ounce of control in Vanessa’s body not to jump on Brooke right then and there, but she knew the drill by now.

Sometimes with strays, you had to be patient.

“That’s okay, baby. But we’ve gotta eat, and now your hands are all dirty…” smiling, Vanessa turned around and grabbed a fork off the tray, spearing a little egg onto it and extending it towards Brooke. “Guess Mami’s got no choice but to feed you, huh?”

Brooke’s eyes sparkled with a shy pleasure as she opened her mouth to accept the eggs, almost purring with contentment as Vanessa loaded another forkful, passing her coffee to wash everything down with at intervals. Brooke got a little bolder as the scene continued, staring into Vanessa’s eyes with a daring smile as she accepted the last few forkfuls, let Vanessa feed her the toast, wipe a little jam off her chin. Vanessa didn’t mind; she’d wipe that grin off of Brooke’s face soon enough.

“Okay, now that that’s all done,” she slid their empty plates and cups, along with the rest of the tray, onto the bedside table before turning back to Brooke with a wicked smile, “Be a good boy an’ get on Mami’s lap.”

Brooke obliged giddily, practically diving into Vanessa’s lap in excitement. Vanessa grabbed Brooke and pulled her towards her before laying a gentle hand on Brooke’s bare ass, rubbing soft circles around the flesh that made the taller queen sigh with contentment.

Vanessa laughed softly. “You gettin’ all excited, baby?” Brooke nodded, and Vanessa took her cue, landing a swift, stinging swat on one of Brooke’s cheeks. Brooke wriggled a little, but a hand across her back held her firm, giving Vanessa enough space to land another slap down on the opposite cheek, this time a little harder.

“That’s right, you like that, don’t you?” Vanessa let loose, swinging into a rhythm as Brooke squirmed underneath her, “You like gettin’ your ass spanked?”

“Yes! Yes, I do!” Brooke gasped desperately, each impact pushing her farther and farther out of control, her eyes rolling back and hips rolling against Vanessa’s thighs in a maddening way that Vanessa was _absolutely_ going to file away for later, “I love it!”

“Good boy.” Vanessa landed one final slap before resting her hand gently over the flesh of Brooke’s ass, circling the areas where a glowing red flush had sprung, soothing the heat that was coming off of Brooke’s thoroughly worked-over skin. Brooke was still rolling her hips, still looking for more contact, and Vanessa could feel the taller queen’s hardness rutting against her own, the swelling and pulsing between her own legs becoming more and more urgent with each of Brooke’s movements. She had a decision to make: let Brooke keep going, torture her by making her stop, or take control of the situation.

 _Hell_ , she thought, smiling and licking her lips as the wheels in her head began to turn, _Why not all three?_

“Get up.” she knotted a fist in Brooke’s hair, the sudden pull making Brooke gasp as Vanessa led her upright. Brooke was already dripping pre-cum, and Vanessa was unable to resist reaching down and giving Brooke’s tip a quick flick, spreading her wetness around with a wicked grin, keeping her other hand firmly planted in Brooke’s hair all the while.

“You think it’s cute, humpin’ all up on me like that?” Vanessa leaned in close to Brooke’s ear, savouring Brooke’s shudder as she slowly, teasingly rested her lips there. Brooke said nothing, only rocked into Vanessa a little more.

“Oh, no, baby boy.” Vanessa smirked, throwing Brooke back down on the bed, “We ain’t done here yet.” taking a pillow from the top of the bed, she thrust it into Brooke’s arms, her smile softening as she continued, “Why don’t you keep yourself warm on this? Let me see you humpin’ it, there we go, good boy. Now, I got a surprise for you, be right back.” Brooke whined as Vanessa hopped off the bed,  but obediently kept humping the pillow, emitting soft _ahs_ that made Vanessa’s own dick twitch as she went over to their closet, fishing around in the back for a small, rectangular box.

“Happy anniversary, sweetheart.” Vanessa gave Brooke a quick peck as she climbed back on the bed, wasting no time to open the box and show Brooke its contents.

“Is that…” Brooke’s hips froze mid-thrust, her eyes widening as Vanessa pulled a thick silicone butt plug out of the box. Vanessa nodded, unable to hold back a little smirk. Brooke had been lusting after this plug, a partner-controlled, vibrating toy with multiple settings, for a few months now. It was a little out of their price range (damn Brooke and her charitable heart), but Vanessa figured that an anniversary was a pretty good reason to splurge.

“I think you should turn over.” Vanessa whispered. Brooke obeyed without so much as a word, waiting patiently while Vanessa fished lube out of the bedside table, taking her time to pop open the cap and slather the toy before prepping Brooke’s hole, laughing a little when Brooke twitched under the cold sensation.

"God, you look so beautiful like that, baby. I just wanna stay like this, watch your little ass clench while I got this inside you. I’m not even gonna warn you, just turn it on and make you suffer.” Vanessa eased the plug into Brooke, leaning down to kiss her between the shoulder-blades as she did.

“I’d be okay with that.” Brooke laughed.

“Sorry, baby, I got more than just watchin’ that I wanna do to you.” Vanessa grinned and gave Brooke a playful swat on the ass, signalling her to turn over. “Mm, look at you, all hard and wet for Mami.” Brooke whined as Vanessa reached over and began to rub at Brooke’s hard-on, tracing her hand along the shaft before letting her hand wander down to her scrotum, taking a firm hold there and beginning to rut her palm against the area. Just when Brooke began to roll her hips back, Vanessa reached back with her other hand and grabbed the toy’s remote out of the bottom of the box.

“You ready for me to turn this on, baby?” She flashed the remote to Brooke, who moaned and thrust harder, her breath coming in desperate pants. “Use your words.”

“Yes Mami, oh my God, please...”

“Good boy.” Vanessa giggled before obliging Brooke, pressing down the button for the highest setting, eliciting a strangled moan from the older queen, whose entire body went tense. She continued her ministrations between Brooke’s legs, leaning forward to plant quick, sucking kisses on the nape of her neck, smirking against her skin and savouring every whimper that escaped her throat.

“So beautiful like this, all worked up for Mami. I could jus’ tease you all day. You want that, baby? Want me to keep rubbin’ up on you, makin’ you all wet and squirmy?”

“ _Fuck_.” Brooke gasped, her movements desperate, her entire lower body coursing with vibration from the toy inside her. “ _Please.”_

“Please, what? You want me to keep teasin’?” Vanessa pressed another button on the remote and watched with pure lust and glee as Brooke cried out in surprise when the plug began to pulse rhythmically inside her, bursts of strong vibration giving way to teasing hums before kicking in again.

“Tell me what you want.” Vanessa whispered against the skin of Brooke’s earlobe, biting down gently.

“Please, Mami, I want to come, I need to come, I need to come—“

“Come for me, sweetheart.”

Brooke’s entire body went rigid, blasphemies spilling from her lips as fast as hot, white ropes spilled out from her tip, shooting onto the bed sheets, splashing her thighs. _Oh God oh God oh my fuck fuck FUCK Jose fuck oh my God--_

Vanessa had always had a thing for strays; she had even more of a thing for the ones that let themselves be caught, let themselves be domesticated. The ones that trusted her enough to stay.

“Good boy.” she breathed out a final word of praise, switching the toy off and letting go of Brooke’s cock. Falling back onto the bed, she opened her arms wide to let Brooke nestle into her embrace, affection blooming in her chest when the taller queen let out a deep, contented sigh.

“Happy anniversary, Mami.”   


**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! ^_^


End file.
